


Dark Blue Astronauts

by Catheeso



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: :), Among Us, Angst, But also not, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, im sorry, tw: its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Timmy’s taken on a trip by his dad to the Skeld.
Relationships: None
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha i made myself cry

Timmy frowned as he watched his dad push buttons on the control panel. He knew that this was part of Dad’s job, but it was so boring. He sighed and spun around in the spinny chair next to the control panel once more, kicking his feet idly.

Dad had brought him on this astronaut trip (albeit, very reluctantly), so he thought it was going to be _fun_. Turns out it's just a lot of Dad talking to other grownups and doing tasks. He’s pretty sure that he hates the electrical room by now. 

Not to mention that it’s now also cold. The temperature had dropped a couple of minutes ago and Dad had looked up from the control panel. He had eventually shrugged, going back to pushing buttons, but it was still cold. Maybe Dad didn’t think to fix it. Surely that’s something you can do on the control thingy? 

Everyone calls Dad “blue” or “dark blue” because his suit is dark blue. Just like how everyone calls Auntie Bre “cyan” and Uncle Ben “orange” because of their suit colours. He thinks it's funny that they’re called their colours. Auntie Cyan sounds odd. 

He had asked his dad why they did that and Dad had looked slightly uncomfortable, saying it was something he would tell him when he was older. He doesn’t like it when adults tell him that. It’s so annoying! Surely he’s old enough to know, right?

At least he gets to look out the windows. They’re in navigation right now, so there’s a big, wide window that allows him to peer into space. It’s very pretty. He once put his face against the window and Dad yelled at him. Well, not _yelled_ at him, but he scolded him. Apparently, it was Auntie Bre’s job to wipe down the window and it was rude to purposely get them dirty. 

But space was so cool! He couldn’t help it! The colours matched Dad’s suit and there were so many stars. Dad said that they’d be there in a couple of days. He’s not sure where “there” is, but it must be cool if Dad’s bringing him there. 

They had already passed a couple of planets. They had only been here two days but he’s already seen so many cool things. Both of them sat in the cafeteria yesterday when they were passing an asteroid belt and Dad told him awesome facts about them. White and Purple had come by (He doesn’t know their real names, _yet_ ) and had joined in, saying their own facts. White had even patted him on the back when she left to go check on the reactors!

He likes all of the crewmates on the ship. Dad, Auntie Bre, and Uncle Ben were all obvious, but the rest were amazing, too. Pink sometimes slipped him extra candy when Dad had told him no more and Yellow showed him how to make mac ‘n cheese. Lime even made him a fake admin card so he could swipe it like Dad and everyone else did. 

Thinking about the crewmates and how much fun it was to talk to them made sitting in this stupid spinny chair seem so much more boring.

“Hey, Dad?” He asked. “Can I go talk to Auntie Bre?”

His dad didn’t look up from the control panel. “Bre’s in electrical right now, she’s fixing the heater. Be careful, okay? Stick-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Timmy said, jumping up from his chair excitedly. “Stick close to the security cameras and always be ready to call you. I’m eight years old, I can walk to electrical myself!”

Dad looked up from the control panel and walked over. He gave him a hug and Timmy giggled, trying to squirm his way out. His father stepped back and ruffled his hair.

“Say hello to Bre for me,” Dad smiled, going back to the control panel. “I’m almost done, I’ll join you two when this is finished.”

“Okay! Bye!” With that, Timmy ran out of the room, not bothering to check for cameras. Dad was always paranoid. It wasn’t like they were in any danger on the ship! If they were, Dad would fight the bad guy! Well, he wouldn’t fight the bad guy, but he’d get rid of him. 

The walk - or run - to the electrical room isn’t that short, but it’s not long either. He passes by Red on the way and he smiles at Timmy, giving a small wave. Timmy stops for a moment to wave excitedly back before running out of weapons and to electrical once more. Black’s in storage but she’s too busy filling the red bucket with fuel to notice him. That’s fine, he’ll just say hi later.

Just as his dad said, Bre was there in electrical, tampering with some wires. She still had her helmet on.

“Hi, Auntie Bre!” He called, stopping right next to her. Bre startled slightly but took off her helmet when she recognized him, a big grin on her face. 

“Timmy!” She cooed. “Where’s your father?” 

“He’s in navigation,” Timmy said. “He was being boring so I left.”

“Does he know you’re here?”

“Of course! He said it was okay as long as I stick close to the security cameras and get here fast!”

“That’s right, kid,” Bre nodded, returning to the wires. “You do what your dad says. As long as he says something I agree with. Otherwise, I’m totally ready to adopt you.”

Timmy laughed, peering over her shoulder to try and see what she was doing. Bre noticed and took a step to the side, showing him the wires, all tangled up and disconnected. 

“Are they supposed to be like that?” He asked curiously.

“No,” Bre trailed off, grimacing for a second before smiling again, “but that’s why I get to fix them! Here, I’ll show you how.”

Timmy perked up, ignoring Bre’s slight mood change and how her smile seemed slightly strained. “Really?!”

“Yeah, here,” Bre beckoned him closer. “You see this pink wire? It connects right there...”

~~~

Timmy hummed cheerfully as he pulled Bre along by her hand. Logically, he knew that she was letting herself be pulled along, but he liked to think that he was very strong and pulled her along with sheer muscle. Dad played along, too.

“He had said he’d be done by now, but he’s not here, so let’s go to him!” Timmy said, looking behind. Bre still had her helmet off but wasn’t looking as cheerful as before. In fact, she looked kind of concerned. 

Whatever, probably weird adult stuff. 

They passed Lime on their way. They had their helmet off with a cheerful, almost child-like grin on their face. Timmy found himself smiling back, though for some reason the way Lime looked right now seemed...off. 

He ignored it and continued to pull Bre along. They turned a corner and entered a long hallway.

“He was doing something with the big buttons on the grey table thing and...”

...

...Dad?

Timmy stopped short. He heard a sharp gasp from behind him but it felt muffled. Like he was underwater.

No, it couldn’t be.

Timmy took a shaking step forwards. Then another one. Then another one. He ran to the body lying lifelessly on the ground in a pool of its own blood. 

It no longer felt cold. In fact, it felt very warm. Uncomfortably warm. Like how uncomfortably warm the sticky blood was as he knelt down next to his father and gently placed a hand on his arm.

“D-Dad,” he cried, cradling a (broken, lifeless, cold) hand. “D-Dad!”

He heard Bre on her radio, talking quietly but quickly, and knew that she was probably telling the other crewmates. But white static filled his ears, no longer underwater. 

He choked on his tears, holding his father’s hand closer to him. By now, he was probably covered in blood. 

This can’t be right. This can’t be real. He can’t just- he can’t just _die_. That’s not possible. Dad- Dad can’t leave. He’s not dead. Maybe he’s just asleep. Maybe this all a dream and he’s gonna wake up in his bed back at home and Dad’s gonna come in and read stories to make the nightmares go away like he always does. 

“Wake up,” he whimpered, crawling into his father’s limp arms, trying to imitate a hug. A hug they had just shared only half an hour ago. “Wake up, please.”

There was no warmth in his father’s body and when he cracked open his eyes, gaze hazy with tears, his father’s eyes were glazed over like he was a doll. He didn’t return the hug Timmy was trying to give him. He didn’t move. He didn’t stir.

He didn’t _wake up_.

“Please!” He nearly shouted, curling in further. “Please, w-wake up! Dad, please!” 

“Timmy,” Bre said, sounding heartbroken. She shouldn’t- no, Dad was alive. Dad was alive! He just wouldn’t wake up. She shouldn’t sound sad. “Timmy-“

“Make him wake up,” he begged, clutching the dark blue - bloodstained - astronaut suit his dad wore. “M-make him wake up. This isn’t funny anymore. Dad, wake up.”

Bre made a choked noise like she couldn’t breathe as she wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled him away. No-!

He thrashed in her grip, sobbing, trying to get back. No no no no-

“Timmy please!” He clawed at her arms, shouting, yelling, do _anything_ that would make her let go of him. That was his dad!

Footsteps thudded and he saw through blurry tears Red and Black enter. 

Bre turned him around and pressed his face into her shoulder. She was crying too, he realized. She was shaking, or was that him?

Timmy cried into her shoulder. He should’ve stayed with his father. He never should’ve left.

“Please,” he whispered brokenly, voice cracking. “Please- please.”

_I’m sorry_.


	2. Cyan Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter since you guys enjoyed the last one so much! 🥰

Being an imposter was hard, especially when the crew knew there was one on board. 

It took a lot of work to be shipped up to the Skeld and Bre had sweated nervously when the person prepping them for the trip did several background checks. Her bosses at Polus had soothed her nerves, saying that the higher-ups who ran the Skeld would never find her out.

Her mission was simple: destroy the Skeld. It was a rival space program and was steadily growing more powerful than their program and her bosses wanted to remain the best. They had sat her - and August - down and explained what they needed to do.

Destroy the Skeld by any means possible. If you can’t do it by physically blowing it up, kill the crewmates on board. Dead astronauts would surely hurt the Skeld’s business. 

They weren’t allowed to get attached. They referred to everybody by the colour of their suits. No matter what, they’d be killing everybody on board. 

At first, she was fine with this. Sure, she’d probably die, but it’s for the good of Polus. Plus, the astronauts on board had chosen to join the Skeld. They knew they could be in danger.

Then, she met Ben and Carter. Then, she met Timmy.

They had brought a _child_ on board. This whole thing suddenly felt very wrong. 

Timmy was Carter’s cheerful son who followed his dad everywhere. When Ben and Carter became her friends, Timmy had started to call her Auntie Bre. 

“I don’t visit with my siblings,” Carter had explained, “so he’s desperate for an aunt or uncle. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Bre had said, feeling numb. She hadn’t talked to Anaya in years, despite them reaching out to her. Being a spy for Polus was hard work. 

Ben and Carter were...interesting. Ben was the newest recruit and had energy to spare. He always had a knife on him for no reason. Like, literally no reason. She’s pretty sure he just stole it from the kitchen one day and just never returned it. 

Carter was a single father who loved his son very much. Timmy was almost always around, but when he wasn’t, it felt like Carter was a completely different person. He had such a potty mouth when Timmy wasn’t around, Bre was almost impressed. He and Bre had an ongoing rivalry where they’d insult each other constantly and sabotage each other. White called it a friendly rivalry. Red said it was a battle of the wills. Carter said he wanted to kill her and he _will_ soon, just you fuckin’ wait, Bre. 

“You’ve gotten attached,” August - Lime, as they were called by the other crewmates - accused. “You do know we’re gonna have to kill them, right?”

Bre had scowled and walked away.

Because it was true, she had gotten attached. It was safe to say she’d call Ben and Carter her best friends. Which was a very high title. She didn’t know if she could bring a knife to either of them, but sabotaging the reactors and oxygen wasn’t working.

Bre wished August had just waited instead of taking initiative.

Now, she was holding a crying and traumatized child while the other crewmates tried to figure out who killed his father. 

It had filled her stomach with dread when he didn’t come when Timmy had said he would. She tried to convince herself that this was a good thing, this was her _job_. 

But then she had seen his body lying on the floor, lifeless and cold and _dead_. She saw Timmy curl up next to his father, sobbing, trying to wake him up. Her hands had shook as she reported the body to the crew and pulled Timmy away, cradling him. 

They had passed August on their way to the hallway and Bre wished she could pretend this was some freak accident, that this was an accident. 

But it wasn’t. The multiple stab wounds (August was angry, Bre could tell) weren’t an accident. The puddle of blood under his body and splashed across the walls of the hallway weren’t an accident. 

Carter being dead wasn’t an accident.

Maybe she had gotten attached. Maybe she had forgotten the purpose of her job. But anything was better than trying to tell Timmy it wasn’t his fault that his dad was dead, that he couldn’t have prevented it. It was probably best he was with her, August would’ve killed him with his dad.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Bre whispered as they sat in the cafeteria, next to the big window. Timmy was curled up in a ball, leaning on her, trembling. “You couldn’t have done anything.”

“I should’ve been there,” Timmy sobbed, clutching her arm like a lifeline. Bre shushed him and held him tighter. She was going to give August a piece of her mind.

Luckily, White (Rachel) came into the cafeteria. Bre looked at her gratefully. White sat down next to them and Bre carefully got up, nodding to White in thanks. She knew exactly where to find August. 

  
August’s face was stone as Bre entered the room. She had been right, they were in comms. 

“August,” Bre greeted coldly. August spun around in the chair next to the monitor, toying with a bloody knife.

“I assume you’ve found his body,” August said, their mouth twitching into a cruel grin. 

“Time. You should’ve given me more time,” Bre growled, walking up and grabbing August by their collar. She brought them up to their face. “You promised!”

“You took too long,” August said, looking amused at her anger. “What’s the matter? Upset because someone died? Isn’t that our job?”

“Our job is to take down the Skeld,” Bre spat, shoving August down. “Not to make an innocent child an orphan.”

“Blue should’ve known not to bring his child on board,” August replied easily. 

“His name was Carter!” Bre nearly shouted. “He was a person! He had a family! You can’t distance yourself from this! You murdered him!”

This seemed to ignite August’s fury. They stalked towards Bre and jabbed a finger at her chest. “In case you’ve forgotten, this is our _mission_. This is what we were supposed to do. You can’t act like you’re all innocent. How will your _friends_ react when they find out that you’ve been planning to murder all of them?”

“I’m not planning to anymore,” Bre retorted shakily.

“Sure,” August scoffed, “tell them that. I’m sure it’ll make them feel _so_ much better to know that at least you’re not planning to murder them anymore. They’ll be so happy you changed they’ll forget the fact you’ve tried to kill all of them. Multiple times.”

Bre swallowed and looked away. She can’t get out of this without telling them that she was an imposter. Even if they forgive her, she’s still gonna be arrested when they get back. No matter how this turns out, she’s the bad guy.

And she deserves it. She thinks to Timmy and wonders if she would’ve felt this way if Timmy wasn’t here. Would she be mourning Carter? Would she be fighting with August? 

She...doesn’t know.

Bre walked out of the room, stirring in her thoughts, ignoring the smug smirk on August’s face as she left. 

People were gathered in the cafeteria, Timmy staring blankly at the cafeteria table with the emergency button. White looked exhausted and Purple looked angry. Bre blinked. Ben was sitting next to Timmy and looked up with a pained expression.

What should she do?

Her mouth was dry and her natural instincts told her to lie. But she thought back to Carter and Timmy, laughing as they played. 

“I know who killed him,” she said finally. 

If she makes herself the bad guy, then she makes herself the bad guy. This was her fault.

_I’m sorry_.


End file.
